onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ids5621
I hope you don't mind, but I edited a few pages; I only fixed spelling/grammar mistakes, and in a few places, improved the word choice (For Example: "Secondary main character" was replaced by "Secondary Protagonist") I hope to help out here a bit :) Liopleurodon 00:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay, I don;t mind, I just thought frivolous was a better word, but if you don't like it I'll leave it. By the way, Onipex's apartment looks amazing. I do not know how you do it. Anyway, I hope to help out here more, and perhaps, one day, this wiki will catch on. Liopleurodon 15:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Glad to be of assistance here. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 21:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The random page link the main page can do with shortening, and it's a broken link.. I could fix it, but the page is locked. is what I was aiming for. --'TDG (Talk)' 08:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Replace: [http://onipexandjevik.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Random|'You got any cola in there?'] with: . :) --'TDG (Talk)' 09:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Anytime bro. And sorry about your wiki! I lost the link to it.. I know, there's no excuse. It's dead anyways. >.< I'll try to make it up to you. Somehow. --'TDG (Talk)' 09:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) This wiki. I promised to work on it and I didn't. --'TDG (Talk)' 09:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright sweet. I can get it requested to redirect to hear, if ya like. --'TDG (Talk)' 09:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) If you like - it's your wiki! :) And I'll try and help out more anyways. --'TDG (Talk)' 09:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And just to let you know, I am available to voice! :D --'TDG (Talk)' 09:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. --—[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 09:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Biographies Right, I've finished and updated the two biographies of Onipex and Jevik for you. I tried my best to ensure they were accurate. You can review them to make sure there aren't any lingering mistakes :) --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 10:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, we could establish you as one of our partner sites, yes. We'd be happy to. However, I'm not too sure if I can add you to the links section of our Main Page. I can't authorize that by myself. I'll just have to run it through other CBW staff members just to be sure. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 10:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem. If I'm correct, I think TDG's making a forum vote page in the CBW Matoran Council Chamber for a sub-section on the Main Page exclusively for wikis that branch off from CBW. I'll notify when the voting forum is up. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 10:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) w:c:custombionicle:Forum:Another addition to the Main Page. About sub-wiki, such as this one. :) --—[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 10:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, you don't mind if I've uploaded a picture for Myto, do you? Also, I'm just thinking over my voice for Krone, and I'm just toying with the idea that whenever he's nervous or scared, I give him a stutter for humourous effect. You think this'd be a nice idea? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 10:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. I guess you can just upload over that image when he appears in the series :) --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 10:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Shall I remove the Achievements for you? I can also remove the page comments. Only an option. :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 06:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright! There's about three or so more features you can add/remove. . —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 06:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! I could customize the achievements if you like? —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 06:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of making more associated names (like Onipex Worshiper or something :P), and cropping images of episode/characters/anything and using them instead. :) All of which can be changed by you, and reverted back to default, if anything goes wrong. :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 06:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sweet! I was thinking of having characters for the "Edit track". The order (from least to most) can be up to you. I'll either put names, or any quotes you'd like. There's 8 by the way. And for the "Category track" I was thinking of locations. Again, you can decide on the order. :What do you think? —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 07:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Okay. (: —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 07:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) W00t! All the edit, image, category and blog comment achievements are done! I also did the lucky edit one too. I'm running out of ideas, but I'll be fresh with more tomorrow (or when CB gets back, whichever comes first). :) And thank CB too, he gave a lot of ideas! :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 09:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that. They're all done, except for the "Wiki Lover" ones, which me and CB are working on now. :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 10:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Anytime bro! :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 10:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You can think CB for half of them! And my favourite is the lucky edit one. :P —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 10:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I told CB. :P We're just doing the last two... —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 10:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) DONE! Okay that are all done! =D BIG thanks to CB, who chose most of the quotes. :P —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Demon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Administrator]] 10:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Done! Right, Ids! After wracking our brains for quite some time for ideas, I'm very happy to say that the Wiki Awards for this site are finally done! TDG and I have finally managed to get 'em done! I hope you like them! We put some work into all of it! :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 10:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) There certainly is! :D Check out all the awards we've made here: http://onipexandjevik.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 10:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) We try our best! :) We're a hard-working duo, which is part of the reason why we're staff on CBW too. I'm very glad you like 'em. I may be getting back my computer tomorrow, so I may start recording lines tomorrow. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 11:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I will, yes. I'll just recover my computer, test out and toy with a series of different voice styles, then send 'em to you :) --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 11:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) That's alright - I was messing with the colours to match the wiki. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 07:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. Do you want two headings ("Creator" and "Writer(s)"), or one ("Creator and Writer(s)")? —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 07:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Done! —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 07:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's where I got it from. I got the style off Jman. :D —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 08:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Check out the Icon template I made! To see it in use: Onipex#Appearances. If you don't like it, delete the template and undo my edit. :) —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 05:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Done!! It's hard work on my iPod though :/ —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 20:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure I just used the Icon template on every character page! XD —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 08:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. I'm not to sure whether Aliki should have the icons though, as he/she's only mentioned. :\ —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 09:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Those legs look awesome! And that torso is ohmygosh! Yeah, limbs would be good. :P thanks for the exclusiveness! :P —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 12:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah me too. (: —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 12:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Voice? Who will voice Katron? —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 08:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Nah, just asking. :) —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 10:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a voice video! Have you seen it? Skakdi of Sonics (Voice) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 09:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Glad you think so. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I've been good thanks. Been better. :\ At the same time? :O Triple release? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm alright. :) just watched the eps. They are great! :D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 22:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) He did? :O Where? Is there any way I can see this? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 21:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Image Idea Jman's images where great! (Okay, that Garen on kinda sucked.. :P). I think that the main image should be updated and all past images go in the gallery. (e.g. Onipex/Gallery is where the old image would go). What do you think? Could we adapt this rule to suit you, oh glorious master? :P But seriously. Think about it? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I meant the main images on articles, not the Main Page. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) But you are fine to galleries? I suggest that a sub page is made, so the first page doesn't get too clustered. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You got it boss! :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Warped Images I noticed that too. I have no idea what happened, as they all looked fine yesterday. I will ask/tell wikia staff about it. If they have nothing, I'll try to find some coding that fixes it. (And thanks for acknowledging my skills xD). --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll try my best. :) (that means it'll be done by tomorrow. Or later). --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I think we may need to address a matter on the wiki. Should American or English spelling be used here on the wiki. Personally, I prefer the latter, but its up to you. Also, can we try to make all mentions of official episodes, videos, comics etc. be placed in italics as well? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 21:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Removing "Add a page" button Turns out you can only remove them for personal use - you cannot remove them from the entire wiki. Which sucks. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I made Oni and Jevik (and NOT because Jman did), but I can make sprites for the other characters. : : : :EDIT: I made a few more characters. : : : : : Matoran of What? I've realised that both on the wiki and in the footage, the element for each matoran character is barely mentioned. And when it is, it's not even stated on the actual character's page. So I decided to brush things up and put which element in each character's info box. However, some matoran I am still confused about. Like is Pyrex Ko or Ta (cause he has red and white)? Is Jav Ko or Ga? Is Jex Onu or Ga? Is Degrin Onu? I know they may look fairly obvious, but you are pretty crazy with classifying. Garen as an Onu-Matoran and Jessaco as a Matoran of Lightning. To me, it seems pretty messed cause Earth rarely has greys and lightning is supposed to have blue and white (however my version has more silver and bright bright yellow). So, here's a list of the characters I want there elements for: Jex, Jav, Degrin, KC, Tilex, Pyrex and Zeb. I know some are obvious, but I want to 100% absolutely, positively, impossibly correct about their elements! K-leb25 00:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Help I don't really know too much editing theme styles and all that admin stuff, even though I'm the only active admin on the other wiki I work on. So I wanted to ask ho do you put a picutre in the side parts of the wiki? I asked you because I've seen a lot of picture editing on the side parts so knew one of the users here could teach me how. K-leb25 23:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, this was unexpected Gosh I've been inactive. This wiki was one of the few many I left for dead during my busy period. There's not much for me to do here... might as well demote myself and be gone. Nice place though. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Eh 'Spose I'll hang around and find something to do. :P Mess up pages, maybe? I might find some coding to tweak. :) As long as it's fine with you, I probably won't be 100% active on here. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Moa Dude, you're fine to use any of my MOCs! I'm so excited now to see Moa in Misadventures! Need a voice actor for him? --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 08:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Lack of Editing Hey Ids (or boss. Depends on how you want me to refer you as from now on :P), just quickly wanted to let you know that since I've been moving house recently and we haven't got proper internet set up inside yet, I will probably be unable to help with doing any major editing on the wiki. It may be temporary; hopefully everything will be resolved tomorrow, if not, then you know why I'm not lending a hand with the work here. Regards, -- Fezmaster Guess who just joined your wiki... Just out of curiousity (no hard feelings whatsoever)...why did you revert my edits? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 01:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Just wanted to know (I didn't want to cause any problems because you are one of my best wiki friends :D). Oh, is it possible to guest-voice in one of your episodes? And if so, what all is involved? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 20:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) PS. Is it possible to run for adminship if I stop behaving like an editing fool gone lunatic edit to form? Alright! I hope to collab with you in the future though, man. You've always been an awesome friend and I thank you...especially for when you came to my aid on that TakaNordas crap.... -bows- I can't thank you enough. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 21:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Misadventures Website? Hi aids5621 Ids5621, I'm a really good webdesigner...and I was wondering if you'd like me to make you a Misadventures website for free. I have samples of my work, but I think it'd be an awesome way to get you more views. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 22:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 02:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Messages Hi Ids, I contacted you a few days ago with not response...here are all the messages you may have missed. # Alright! I hope to collab with you in the future though, man. You've always been an awesome friend and I thank you...especially for when you came to my aid on that TakaNordas crap.... -bows- I can't thank you enough. --Kopakamata97 Has Arrived 21:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) # Hi aids5621 Ids5621, I'm a really good webdesigner...and I was wondering if you'd like me to make you a Misadventures website for free. I have samples of my work, but I think it'd be an awesome way to get you more views. --Kopakamata97 Has Arrived 22:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (Update: I'm going to go ahead on this, keep it private, and if you like it, then I'll make it public) # Hello? --Kopakamata97 Has Arrived 02:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) -bows- Awesome! Here it is so far...far from being done, but still looking ok - Misadventures Official Site --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 17:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) videogame story and renaming Ok , game is now - MOPVG(Misadventures of Onipex and pals : the video game) Story : What about time collapses ? Someone in the future made a time machine , but when he tried to use it , it broked and created a lot of time collapses . Then , first time collapse created in middle of episode "Pilot" , and now , Onipex and Jevik traveling time , trying not to create more collapses , to meet the matoran , who kidnapped Katron , who began this - Frank ... And army of his copies . Is it ok ? CapLagCreep (talk) 04:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) From Russia with love Are you ever going to add Toa in this series? So many jokes could be made with that! | Just Simply, BZ. 20:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) answer I agree , it will be funny , also easter eggs . I have skype , already send you request . CapLagCreep (talk) 07:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) From Russia with Love thanks yes , it was my brithday .Thanks !!! CapLagCreep (talk) 06:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) What are your thoughts on the website? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Feeling']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C '(HECK YEAH)] 19:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Spam founded! and New Characthers accouned *Hey their Hewkii err i mean Jevik. It's Alex 2 years later I will be in voice *Just go to youtube search Ho-Matoran and see a new Characthers That supposed to be in The Misadventures of Onipex and pals *And there bad news Look all pages' comments that the spam who keeping talking about egor and more *Also the spam id is 95.24.36.240 P:S Bioniclezilla thought i am a spam -.- The real spammer is 95.24.36.240. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 23:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think it has. --BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki Bearocrat (talk) 11:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll get it more set up...I've just got so many projects running it is insane. XD --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C '(HECK YEAH)] 15:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Haunted Origins Hello, ids5621. I was wondering, on the Custom Bionicle Wiki, I'm planning on doing a comic story. And since you're not very active there, I wanted ask you if I could use Ganon in it? I've made a Karzahni "fixed" form of him: You can just leave a message on either of my talkpages :) The Invasion Has Begun (talk) 21:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Kind of got busy with a lot of craziness in my life and neglected the website - I hope to get back to working on that. Major apologies. -- 22:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Ids. Can you voice Tazzuk in Pokermask's youtube show The Amazing Ceasame? A yes or no is okay. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 17:31, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ids, i was just dropping by to tell you that Jevik part 2 was great, and if you don't mind me asking when do you think that Jevik part 3 will be released? That cliffhanger ending frustrated me to the point of gruesomely murdering the cheeseburger i was eating at the time. [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:00, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey mate :) I'm going to redo the Misadventures website using Wix.com - more visually dynamic and impressive. Only the best for my best buddy. -- 01:17, May 19, 2014 (UTC) : Are there any voice acting opportunities coming up? - Kopakamata97 http://bit.ly/1kj8exO Here's the link to the preview of the Misadventures website. -- 22:18, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Let me know if you have any ideas for the site or comments for the work I've done on it. Enjoy! -- 06:23, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to partner Thelds Studios up with AnimationCity (my production group)? -- 00:25, May 22, 2014 (UTC) pete is an asshole IMDB for Onipex and Pals I got you on IMDB - http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3829856/?ref_=ttgf_gf_tt Enjoy :D -- 16:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I gave it a 10/10. :D -- 15:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello IDS... I am very sorry, but I accidentally created a page with my username when i was trying to make an account... would you terribly mind helping me to delete it? Max the paranoid android (talk) 13:55, January 6, 2015 (UTC) thanks thank you very much for fixing my mistake. :) Max the paranoid android (talk) 14:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) new episode Hello, I was just wondering when the next episode of Onipex and Pals will be coming up. The series is still going to have more episodes after you finish up "Jevik", right? Max the paranoid android (talk) 15:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC) For my dear Irritable Dick Syndrome I luv u bebe <3 There can be only one! 05:32, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Ids. I just made a category page but I can't seem to find it when I want to add a page to it. Do you know why?Brick360 23:02, October 9, 2017 (UTC)